


Gaze At The Youth (15)

by Blazword



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F, ShootForever, otp
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 10:40:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14591265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blazword/pseuds/Blazword
Summary: 全篇補檔原址：http://alluneedisshoot.lofter.com/post/1d6bc362_dfff281





	Gaze At The Youth (15)

**Author's Note:**

> 全篇補檔  
> 原址：http://alluneedisshoot.lofter.com/post/1d6bc362_dfff281

 

 

 

Gaze At The Youth (15)

 

 

 

        那隻手掌佈著薄繭，不一定都在指腹，也許踏入險惡時靠在槍身上的所有部位都有，就像掌心。不剩半點人造光線的夜裡，困惑且迷茫地，想著那些粗糙痕跡或有一半是為了年幼的自己，Shaw執著它細細親吻，又開始想，這隻手除了她與槍與刀刃，還碰觸過誰。

 

        是那麼長一段時光，和她生命緊密相繫的四年，離去後的六年，自己有過懶得去算的、數不清的發洩對象，一晚、兩夜，最多不過三次，而總是狂妄張揚地散發著可惡賀爾蒙的漂亮女人呢？又曾擁有幾個情人，在幾張陌生床上醒來過？

 

        她不想允許這些事發生，即便只是曾經，但她不願。

 

        「我從沒時間去想那些，慾望的優先順序在最後，永遠都有更重要的事得做。」

 

        她們執著地相吻著難以分捨，自地上掙扎著回到沙發，對於主控權互不相讓地只想使對方屈身臣服。再輾轉抓住彼此衣襟將其撕裂，當Shaw終於將Root推到牆上狠狠制住，緊扣始終無法安分的手掌輕舐親吻，那個女人將自己的額碰上她的，輕聲呢喃。

 

        真不知道Root是天生內建讀心術還是其它什麼東西，精準得煩人。一如既往被看穿，為此深感不悅的Shaw撞了回去，同時卻有一種難以言喻的輕鬆在體內逸散開來，像是因為知道終於願意跨越某條界線的女人自始至終都不屬於任何人就鬆了口氣，但這種本不該存在的反應太糟，她又感到些微惱怒。

 

        「我曾經……在它前面嗎？」

 

        「如果妳想讓一個人過上最好的生活就必須為此拼命……所以，是的。」笑得那樣懶散，短暫空閒裡，Root扯下Shaw的髮束，讓柔順髮絲散落而下，讓黑得過於深沉的它們在指上繞成一圈圈彷彿再不能解開的繾綣。「但或許，把自己丟進危險裡不全為了誰，也是我的興趣之一。」

 

        「……看得出來。」

 

        但這是漫長時光中的第一次──第一次嚐到來自於Root的反擊力道，第一次與柔軟卻狡猾無比的舌在口中相纏著交換甜膩甚如承諾，第一次感覺與其他人貼近時全然不同的愉悅情緒，強烈得難以言喻──好像某個未曾發現的、渾沌虛無的空洞被填補了，她竟不可思議地感到滿足。

 

　　 瞇著眼，Shaw忍住嘆息衝動，毫無意向地想著，自己似乎必須承認，只要是和這個人共處，她總希望時間能夠過得越慢越好。

 

        可能，因為這個人為她付出所有最不該浪費的年少時光，甚至是自由與生命，而這一切看似毫無道理的犧牲奉獻，說到底只為了一句話，為了給任性的她一個自由且安全的容身之處──即使這個人上一秒才說那是興趣之一。分針秒針的喀答聲響將靜謐打得更深，意識到時間從來不曾停下，她竟不敢再分心多想。

 

        「不過，其實妳……可以不用這麼做的，我需要的不多，能活下來就好。」

 

        「雖然那麼說，但我沒辦法，妳不知道自己的意義有多重大。」過於燥熱的暈眩恍惚中仍扯開溫和笑容，輕握住Shaw的手掌讓兩人十指相扣，Root於短暫空檔裡低聲嘆息。「光只是存在……如果妳沒有出現過，我也不可能再次遇見妳……或許早就死了。」

 

        幾近窒息，僅僅因為那個令人難以忽略的極端詞彙，搖頭，緊皺起眉的Shaw只想藏起表情，便向下探上帶著傷疤的纖弱頸項，發洩似地使力啃咬，不存一點憐憫。而瞬間被迫撤去所有防備的Root垂下頭發出難耐呻吟，與她相扣著的手掌掌心，最終貼合。

 

        「我不知道……那些東西能不能被稱為感情，也不曉得那是不是妳想要的。」平靜些許，往回貼近赤紅耳廓時，Shaw努力壓抑肌膚之下叫囂著就要滿溢而出的衝動，只是輕吻著它，讓自己能跟想像中的所謂溫柔搭得上線。「我只知道，每當妳離開，我就覺得很不舒服，可只要妳回來，又什麼都好了。」

 

        真的，什麼都好了。只要能望見那道平靜身影，只要能碰觸到，便被允許暫時享有安適坦然，這是無庸置疑的實驗結果，歷時四年。或許因此，有時候她會想，普通人生長於左側胸腔裡的心臟，其實被藏到她的胃裡了，於是只能靠那些生理變化判斷一切。

 

        而這種異於常人的機制曾一度故障，直到六年後的現在才回復正常。

 

        無須謹慎推斷，原因似已昭然若揭，Shaw想，卻又忍不住懷疑。

 

        「或許那只是一種相依為命導致的錯覺，或許只是妳對這種錯覺太過認真。」即使敏感身軀在親吻中被逐漸抽去氣力，雙腿疲軟，只能靠眼前女人支撐自己重量的Root仍不服輸似地反駁。「因為那時，我是妳唯一認為能夠依靠的對象。」

 

        「錯覺？身體不會說謊，它不是妳。」

 

        否定同時粗暴扯低軟薄衣襟，唇舌再往下掠過突出鎖骨，最終來到心口，除去慌亂喘息以外便只有頻率極快的心跳聲，不敢錯過，Shaw側耳傾聽，確認似地鄭重烙下親吻與啃噬痕跡。Root真的有心，有太多自己沒有的，她想，而她不確定自己是否擁有它，卻只想要它。

 

        彷彿被無限延長的分秒之中，最為接近的時刻裡，深不見底的渴求迫使她一再誠實承認某些事物的存在……譬如，那些若時光倒流回六年前，就絕不可能說出口的話。

 

        許是因此帶來異常影響，她在摟著Root前到床鋪時，都盡全力克制力道不讓自己顯得過於魯莽，就連將發燙身軀擱上床時亦然謹慎著如履薄冰，似正捧著一件因精緻美麗而昂貴無比的藝術品，可是這真的再正常不過，因為Root始終如是。

 

        ──脆弱、渺小，易於消逝。

 

        於隱約晦暗裡摸索彼此身軀，被極力壓抑的呼吸聲此起彼落，多數來自於越發不知所措的Root，而這明顯跡象讓Shaw稍感得意，也便順勢將Root身上所剩不多的衣物盡數褪去，使新舊傷疤暴露在空氣之中。屏息凝望零亂痕跡，她不自覺抿起唇，順著線條溫緩撫過。某些自己曾經見過，某些未曾，可它們都屬於Root。

 

        現在看起來，似乎也屬於她，屬於「Sam」。聽起來很奇怪，但那是Root，所以如果她因她發掘一些本不存在體內的陌生感受，又一點都不奇怪了。

 

        僅為遏制那份悄然糾集的鬱結，想著必須行動的她往更下方探去，手腕卻被抓住。

 

        「我……不、為什麼妳還穿著襯衫？」緊張神情在微光中顯得更加侷促，大概正企圖拖延時間或轉移注意力的Root咬住下唇細聲問道，青澀模樣像極了孩子，「這不公平，我是說真的。」於是跨坐在她身上的Shaw偏頭看她，竟覺得有點可愛，一會兒笑了出來。

 

        俯下身去吻她，「那就脫掉它。」指尖於柔軟肌膚上逡巡遊走，Shaw只感覺自己的衣服被扯得越來越緊，卻毫無落下可能，便握住那隻略為膽怯的手，溫和引領著它，從第一顆鈕扣開始解起。「別害怕，沒事的。」

 

        那些年裡說出口就像將失去呼吸一樣的所有言語，於今夜卻再自然不過地順理成章，由太多太多跡象推斷某個連自己都不知道的執拗角落悄悄投降了，認輸了，於是Shaw在Root難得傻愣愣地望她時，也不生氣，只是耐心期待那個女人能在天亮之前把這件襯衫給脫掉。

 

        「我不怕，只是……妳聽起來很熟練，親愛的。」很快斂起不應顯露出的動搖神情，Root瞇起眼，伸手扣住Shaw的下顎向前拉近，停頓片刻，似乎在等待回應，但皺皺鼻子又開口：「這幾年妳騙過多少人，對多少人這麼說過？」

 

        Shaw真的知道這時候不適合翻白眼，「無論是她或他都不需要這些，他們不是妳。」可還是忍不住。但這種充斥佔有慾、甚至嫉妒的問句似曾相識，好像不久之前才從自己腦裡出現過，於是她突然就軟化下來，搖搖頭：「就算需要，我也不會說……從來沒有。」

 

        眼底透著半信半疑，Root輕哼一聲表示勉強接受，隨後伸手推向Shaw的肩頭，讓潔白襯衫自她背後輕緩滑落。如同某種訊號，一切暫時冷卻的火焰再次燃燒，比先前更加旺盛且不可阻擋，赤裸身軀熱烈交纏，她們全神貫注卻又全然不去思考，只是放縱所有行為刺激彼此，讓更多淫靡喘息與低吟瀰漫晦暗室內，除此之外，什麼都不想。

 

        「我從來……沒想過事情會變成這樣。」彷彿某種對外宣示，當Shaw正專注於白皙頸項上留下屬於自己的痕跡，緊抓床單的Root仰著頭艱難開口，音聲震顫著幾近嘶啞。「原本只想跟妳一起好好生活下去，或許更久，可是妳……對我太好了。」

 

        「聽起來很矛盾。但我也沒想過事情會變成這樣，原本真的很討厭妳，還想放火燒了妳的車。」那些陳年往事在腦裡回溯時依舊鮮明無比，感覺自己確實有點幼稚，Shaw不禁偎在Root的頸邊低低笑了出來，刻意學她：「可是妳對我太好了，所以我只想跟妳一起生活下去……從沒聽說會有人給剛認識幾天的小孩鑰匙。」

 

        「是那把鑰匙留住了妳？」

 

        「正確來說是留住了妳。」

 

        大概是想起遙遠過去那個下著暴雨的夜，Root笑得有些無奈：「是啊，一開始我以為妳真把鑰匙丟了，還很生氣，但妳只說一句話、寫了三個字就把我留下來了。」

 

        是有一點訝異，Shaw挑起眉：「妳生氣？」

 

        指尖在結實背上來回刮搔著，「因為妳丟了它才讓自己暴露在危險裡，如果我那天沒忘了帶東西……」Root說著卻突然噤聲，嘆了口氣，似乎此時此刻那樣適合誠實以對，於是喃喃唸著好吧好吧，才又繼續：「再說，那是我能給妳最好的……一個可以去的、不受任何影響的地方，可是妳丟了它，即使是我也會受傷。」

 

        「……妳老在那裡吵吵鬧鬧的不算影響？不過妳在受傷這方面確實很專業。」感覺癢癢的便向後制住那隻手，想起糟透了的往事，仍有些氣惱的Shaw差點跟著嘆氣，但帶著埋怨的誠懇從Root口中出現太過罕見，或許是該回應她。「算了……還在，妳帶回它後，我到現在還留著。」

 

        短暫凝滯，Root不說話，只是捧著她的臉，吻她。

 

        Shaw知道那是一種逃避，也是想讓她看不清楚某些東西的行為，卻不阻止，只是問題在這個吻裡越發擴大，終究忍不住開口：「什麼時候發現的？我是指，什麼時候看見那些讓妳決定離開的事？」

 

        「妳想知道？在……這時候？」

 

        「嗯。」

 

        「……真的？」

 

        「真的。」

 

        抿住唇，不知何時閉起眼的Root深深吸氣，沉默很久。

 

        「……當我被推下救護車，知道自己就要失去意識時，卻發現妳不在身邊，這突然讓我很……慌張。」聲音裡屬於情慾的部分淡去，餘下些許自嘲意味，只有被制住的緊繃手腕稍稍洩漏情緒。察覺到的Shaw放輕力道，而Root笑了笑。「這太不像我，但一瞬間我想，或許我始終都不了解妳，『Root』這個人對妳來說也根本無足輕重，而這些……不知道怎麼形容，但很可怕……很痛。」

 

        刻意忽視話語所帶來的灼刺感受，「槍傷原本就屬於重傷，何況妳是心下部位被擊中，不痛才怪。」腦裡突地飛過登錄在病歷上的字句，像是想繞開這個自己起頭的話題，Shaw神情認真地說道。

 

        「如果只是那樣，我不會走。」啞然失笑，覺得身上女人真有點煞風景，Root鄭重其事地搖頭：「當我告訴他們，還有必須回去的地方時，就突然意識到……總之，我在那一瞬間就決定離開了。」

 

        沉吟片刻，突然不知該將視線擺在哪裡，因眼角刺痛而死命眨眼的Shaw最終只是低頭，碰上Root的額際：「我討厭宿命論者，但也許這是命中注定。」那雙手輕輕勾住她的後頸，手的主人忍不住似地露出微笑，表情似乎很喜歡這個說法。「最後妳還是回來了，妳必須回來。」

 

        「是嗎？也許我們還有一些時間能夠驗證這個論點。」這麼說著的Root重整態勢，雙手開始自頸項向下撫去，但那對另一個掌控慾強烈的女人而言仍十分生澀笨拙，於是很快又被制住，她沒用地縮了縮，再度試圖轉移注意力：「說起來，妳為什麼拼命跳級，還選擇了醫學院？」

 

        手掌向下輕按忸怩不安的腿根內側，Shaw偏過頭：「我不知道，只是一個人生活很無聊，偶爾找些工作賺錢，剩下的時間都在讀書，就變這樣了。」

 

        「妳說謊的技巧變差了。」

 

        「至少比妳好一點。」

 

        「所以，實話呢？」

 

        對追問不耐煩地皺起眉，「……我到處都找不到妳，以為妳死了。」左思右想，認為再費心掩飾任何事物都是徒勞無功的Shaw，為了最終目的，決定自己在這段時間只需要繼續誠實。「所以只是想著，如果那時我能救妳，就好了。」

 

        當Shaw試探性地將指尖滑下炙熱潮濕之中，她說，輕描淡寫，而Root顫抖著將她擁抱，彷彿把後半生的所有力氣也借來了，力道重得她一度以為自己就要窒息。

 

        「……我只是、對不……」

 

        後半句低低地被扼殺於吐出之前，破碎著，Root的聲音聽起來像是哭了。無法確認那是不是幻覺，但無論如何都不願再度聽見，一陣煩亂中Shaw緊接著觸上早已發硬的核心輕緩揉捏，學著那個女人轉移注意力的方法──只是更為直接，也更有效。

 

        瞬間狠狠嵌入背上並扯出數道紅痕的指甲帶來刺痛，卻同時使Shaw感到異樣快感，畢竟始終知曉並掌控一切的Root於此時此刻竟像個不知世事的孩子般單純地呼吸著，而且，她忘記哭了。

 

        那讓Shaw好了一點。

 

        「別害怕，沒事的。」在任何人都知曉事態將走向何方的前夕，甚至稱得上溫柔地，望著藏在淚水下頭的深沉色澤，她又說了一次，然後想起什麼似地咬住下唇，逃避視線，只讓唯一的渴求目標待在眼角餘光之中：「……除非妳不想要。」

 

        「我不怕，Shaw。」口吻溫和而堅定，掌心輕撫緊繃輪廓試圖讓它緩和下來，Root也依然如此回應，直直望她，眼底透著固執卻又盡顯脆弱：「但妳……為什麼一直找我？為什麼想要我留下來？」

 

        這來自於Root的問題讓Shaw想起以前始終沒能得到答案的自己，確實有些不甘心。

 

        可是看著那張同時混亂著平靜、緊繃與期盼甚至帶著淺淺悲傷的臉，太多太多日夜堆疊而成的畫面流過眼前，包括那些孤身一人溺於泥淖般、在任何人眼中看來都過於悲慘的沉滯片段，她一時間竟然忘記呼吸，只是不斷想著，自己是否能夠找到一個答案，而它會讓這個人願意──

 

        「我不知道。」

 

        她說，很輕很輕，低如自語。

 

        「我只是想這麼做。」

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
